


Holiday Mascots (US)

by Innocent_eyeS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Paint, Candy, Classroom Sex, Compensation, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Female Domination, Food Kink, Implied Bestiality, Implied Clothed Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inflation, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Male Domination, Masturbation, Military Uniforms, Molestation, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Party, Power Tools, Rhyming, Romance, Santa Costume, Sausage Insertion, Sex Toys, Short Stories, Urethral Play, Vegetable Insertion, Video Cameras, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/Innocent_eyeS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a working draft of some character profiles. Kinda showcases my thought process. (The Gems started something like this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Mascots (US)

**Champagne** : tan-skinned female, aged 19  
          _Features_ : B-cup breasts, trimmed cunt  
          _Attire_ : gold glitter bikini  
          _Personality_ : drunk, enjoys public scenes

You can't remember  
the guy you came with,  
what he looked like  
or where he'd gone off to.  
Everyone in this frat house  
is a stranger;  
yet they are all so friendly.  
Then the countdown nears.  
You take a seat on a couch  
and cheer with everyone else.  
The final ten seconds  
go by so smoothly,  
you barely expect the girl beside you  
turning to lock lips  
with the first pair she could target.  
Your body doesn't stop her;  
you even clutch her side  
when she pushes you down into the cushion.  
Shouts and howls surround you  
as a hand feels up your breast,  
but isn't it just the new-year pomp?  
The tongue in your throat  
begs to differ.

* * *

**Cupid** : light-skinned cuntboy, aged 23  
          _Features_ : flat chest, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : diaper  
          _Personality_ : romantic, enjoys bedroom scenes

His head rests on your bare chest,  
listening to your heartbeat  
as his body presses  
warmly  
against yours.  
Two of your hands  
are interlocked behind him,  
nestled into the linen sheets.  
His other hand  
feels your bicep  
as your arm reaches to pet his side.  
His torso twists  
where he sits  
upon your center,  
the bulge in your boxers  
comfortably secluded  
beneath his rump.  
The crinkling cloth  
that wraps his legs  
is in no hurry to be shed,  
the snugness of your bodies  
being much more pleasant  
as red wine  
and vanilla candles  
mellow your mood.

* * *

**Lucky** : tan-skinned male, aged 42  
          _Features_ : stocky, 3"-5" cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : leprechaun outfit  
          _Personality_ : magical, enjoys outdoor scenes

He promises you will get some treasure,  
if you could first spare him some pleasure.  
You agree,  
he smiles wide.  
A moment later  
your hands are tied.  
He loosens his belt and unzips his drawers,  
then pushes you down onto all fours.  
You struggle to climb to your feet once more,  
but he pounces your hips and drives through your back-door.  
Right through your tight clothes,  
you're shocked and in awe.  
Your weak knees collapse as he pounds you raw.  
You faceplant the ground,  
dirt smudging your face.  
He jackhammers your asshole  
to teach you your place.  
He gets his rocks off  
inside of your gut,  
then pulls out and spills the rest on your butt.  
He cleans himself up and takes off his hat,  
tosses you a gold coin and says,  
"That's that!"

* * *

**Bunny*** : light-skinned male, aged 14  
          _Features_ : A-cup chest, 2"-4" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : nude  
          _Personality_ : quick, horny, has an affinity for bodypaint

The boy sits  
spread-eagle,  
a curious look upon his face  
as he feels the wet bristles  
dab at his ballsac.  
Electric blue  
coats his right orb  
as your hand lifts them from his groin.  
His chest rises and falls,  
his jaw drops,  
and his short prick twitches in excitement.  
He passes his eyes down your backside,  
to your ass cheeks  
presented as two giant eggs.  
Dots and zig-zags in bright, gay colors—  
soon his nuts would match.  
But could he hold out?  
Looking down again,  
he's rock-hard,  
and your lips are so close.  
Even your tongue  
has teased its way out of your mouth,  
in your focus upon your artwork.  
He would love for you  
to replace your brushstrokes  
with a wet lick instead.

* * *

**Mrs. Ho ëmacher***: light-skinned female, aged 45  
          _Features_ : C-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : summer dress, apron  
          _Personality_ : has an affinity for phallic vegetables

Mother knows best.  
You stand upon a chair  
as she leans over the sink.  
She struggles to scrub potatoes clean,  
the rushing water  
masking her gasps  
as you slam upward into her.  
Her skirt is bunched over her waist,  
one of your hands holding it there  
while your thumb  
keeps a cucumber from sliding out  
from her anus.  
You don't think you're properly equipped  
to satisfy mom,  
but she assures you that she loves it.  
You ask her why the cucumber,  
and she says it's more fun.  
You ask if you can have one too,  
and she blushes,  
fumbling her brush  
as an ecstatic wave  
passes over her.

* * *

**Mr. Granprix*** : tan-skinned male, aged 33  
          _Features_ : fit, 3"-6" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : dress shirt, jeans  
          _Personality_ : has an affinity for power tools and his stick-shift ;)

Your arms and legs are splayed,  
tied to the four corners of his truck bed.  
You wear your shorts over your eyes,  
your panties gagging your mouth,  
but you know  
daddy enjoys this  
as much as you will.  
You hear a drill being revved up,  
and when it settles  
he tells you to brace yourself.  
The round rubber prods your crotch,  
then buzzes a slow rotation.  
You moan for daddy  
and he forces it in,  
then pulls the trigger  
and lets go.  
Your body contorts  
and tugs on its bounds,  
groaning and panting  
as it slows to a sticky halt.  
Deeper it goes,  
then it starts to twist,  
and you know  
he'll make you squeal this time  
for sure.

* * *

**Sam** : tan-skinned female, aged 30  
          _Features_ : C-cup breasts, happy trail  
          _Attire_ : patriotic top hat, American flag bikini  
          _Personality_ : kinky, has an affinity for sparklers and sausage ;)

The privacy fence and hedges  
are keeping out unwanted eyes  
from this backyard barbecue.  
The sprinkler is going,  
your golden lab is bounding through it,  
and you've got the camcorder rolling.  
Her head enters the frame—  
she's lounging on the grass.  
Her eyes are shut,  
but her mouth is open,  
and her breath is quick.  
You zoom out and pan lower,  
her jugs cupped in stars and stripes.  
Her stomach glistens in the sun,  
jiggling as her wrist falls around her hip.  
The lens finally captures  
the beautiful sight  
where her panties are peeled aside.  
You zoom in,  
struggling to focus  
as her hand thrusts the thick bratwurst  
between her slick lips,  
driving out moisture with each quick tug.  
You soak it all in,  
yet you know  
this is only foreplay.  
Within a minute,  
she'd be wearing shag and loving it.  
You whistle.

* * *

**Jacie*** : tan-skinned male, aged 17  
          _Features_ : flat chest, 2"-5" cock, small balls  
          _Attire_ : schoolgirl outfit, backpack  
          _Personality_ : innocent, enjoys school scenes

His face is blushed,  
cheeks bright pink,  
as his sights land on the children  
outside the glass,  
three stories down.  
Some of them return a glance,  
unsure of what they see.  
One hand presses tight against the window  
while the other holds him up.  
He tries to keep steady,  
but it's apparent he's struggling  
not to sway to and fro  
as you drive your forceful hips  
up against his ass.  
Heated breath fogs up the glass,  
escaping his lips in place of moans.  
Beneath,  
his prick rages  
within his panties,  
a moist dot  
seeping through  
the stretched cotton.

* * *

**Candy** : light-skinned female, aged 40  
          _Features_ : D-cup breasts, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : witch hat, purple bikini, cape, thigh stockings, knee boots  
          _Personality_ : magical, female domination, has an affinity for sweet treats

With a snap of her fingers,  
your clothing dissolves.  
A second later,  
her giggling draws your focus  
as she whimsically waves her hand.  
She's summoned licorice ropes to bind your wrists  
while a pumpkin vine twines and tugs your ankles apart.  
You fall to your knees,  
bowing before her,  
as the sock of her foot caresses your cheek.  
She raises your chin,  
and you peer up her body  
to those devilishly glowing eyes.  
She casts her gaze to you  
as she pulls a lollipop  
from beneath her cape.  
She brandishes it  
as a paddle,  
ready to claim its mark.  
And all the while,  
her lip is curled,  
looking forward to hearing your screams.

* * *

**Major Dick*** : dark-skinned male, aged 51  
          _Features_ : muscular, 4"-9" cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : camouflage dress uniform  
          _Personality_ : domination, prefers fully clothed partners

He towers over you,  
resting his arm above your head  
upon the locker you're pressed up against.  
You stare straight ahead,  
trying to keep your breathing steady  
as his hand slides beneath your waistline.  
His eyes ever look upon  
your cleavage,  
firm and presentable  
while you stand at attention.  
Thick fingers  
tug at your tight clothes,  
press into your athletic  
but soft  
abdomen.  
His longest digit  
picks at your clit,  
slides into the crease  
your panties have formed,  
and your breath finally breaks  
into a heaving sigh.  
He smiles  
and continues to tease.

* * *

**Lucy** : dark-skinned she-herm, aged 20  
          _Features_ : C-cup breasts, 5"-10" cock, medium balls, vaginal-uterine implant  
          _Attire_ : loincloth  
          _Personality_ : food fetishist, has an affinity for rope bondage and distension

She sits on the counter,  
kneeling on display,  
hogtied behind her back.  
Her eyes are glazed over,  
her expression one of sheer content.  
Drool spills  
around the corncob bit  
shoved into her jaw.  
Her fatty mammaries  
seem smaller  
as they droop over her  
stuffed belly.  
Her asshole is pumped to the brim  
with mashed potatoes,  
and her womb stretched  
with cherries upon cherries,  
an eggplant  
plugging them in.  
Peanuts fill the whole length of her pisshole,  
from cock head to base,  
sealed shut with a condom  
already bursting with nuts.  
Just as her hefty pair  
is pulled down by gravity,  
her bulging gut  
sags against her legs,  
swollen and aching  
with the pressure of fullness.  
And all her skin is coated  
with the sheen  
of warm butter.

* * *

**Baby** : light-skinned female, aged 25  
          _Features_ : C-cup breasts, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : santa hat, red bikini with white garland trim, wide leather belt with buckle  
          _Personality_ : flirty, has an affinity for toys

She heaves her red sack  
around her shoulder  
and slams its bulky weight onto the rug.  
She pulls free  
the drawstring tie,  
and reaches an arm into its mouth.  
Shapes shift as she starts to pull  
and lift out  
a long  
black  
rubber cast  
of a horse's shaft.  
It stands  
the length of her torso.  
She tosses it to the floor beside  
and reaches to now tug free  
a string of plastic spheres.  
Next,  
a paddle;  
then,  
a vibe;  
a syringe,  
a hand-pump,  
a strap-on harness.  
The mound of equipment  
towers over you  
as you lay silent  
tied up in red ribbon  
and gagged before her.  
Your eyes tremble  
as she snaps a glove  
against her wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> *name subject to change


End file.
